Fuego Oscuro
by Yuka Isthar
Summary: El mundo magico tuvo un cambio que lo esta llevando a su fin, las esperanzas de paz desaparecen tal como lo hicieron los pilares del bando de la luz, decisiones a ciegas fueron tomadas y ahora deben vivir con las consecuencias.
1. Prólogo

**Este es un proyecto que se me ocurrió luego de leer algunos buenos mangas, disfrutando lo que me queda de vacaciones T_T, esto solo es para aclarar algunas cosas pero ya tengo el primer capitulo listo y muchas ideas para hacer la trama.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Advertencia: futuro Yaoi**

**

* * *

**

_Prólogo_

El fin de Voldemort a manos del infante Potter marco una nueva era de paz en el mundo mágico, aunque hubo bajas durante este tiempo ya fueran victimas inocentes o personas que lucharon para traer armonía al mundo mágico, al final fue un gran logro la derrota del señor oscuro de turno o al menos eso se pensó.

Once años después con la llegada del héroe que los libró de Voldemort también llego una ola de sucesos que mostraron al aclamado héroe que su victoria solo había sido temporal, por lo que "el niño que vivió" siendo ese el apodo como se le conocía, desde el momento que puso un pie en el mundo mágico, se vio sumergido en una serie de eventos que ponían su vida y la de sus inseparables amigos al borde del peligro, con cada año que pasaba los riesgos que corrían y las aventuras que tenían subían de nivel en peligrosidad.

Durante este tiempo Harry Potter se encontró encandilado no solo por la fama que le precedía, sino también por las maravillas que el mundo mágico le presentaba siendo que hasta antes de recibir su carta para él todo ese mundo solo era una fantasía y nada mas; también con el paso de los años en Hogwarts el colegia de magia donde asistió, pudo desentrañar un poco mas del misterio que le suscitaban sus fallecido padres.

Sin embargo nada preparo al mundo mágico para lo que pasó 6 años después de la llegada de su salvador, ese suceso marco el rumbo de la guerra que se aproximaba silenciosamente. Todo paso tan rápido que tardaron algunos años en comprender la magnitud de lo que había pasado, ya que un día de la nada una onda mágica cubrió todo el mundo y aunque al principio se pensó que no fue nada grave, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que esa onda había afectado de alguna forma la magia que todo mago poseía, siendo los mas afectados los hijos de muggle además que redujo de manera brutal su poder mágico y redujo la efectividad que tenia al ser usada, hubo muy pocos lo que no fueron afectados por esa onda y mantuvieron casi intacta su magia, digo casi intacta ya que la magia nunca volvió a funcionar igual después de ese evento, del cual nunca se supo que lo causo, pero que sin embargo ocasiono una separación mas grande entre los magos al crearse los magix siendo estos los magos que lograron mantener su magia lo mas intacta posible, mientras por otro lado estaban los nigra magix que eran los magos que no corrieron con tanta suerte y su magia se vio debilitada o como todos decían, su magia estaba contaminada. Pero sin duda lo que llevo al caos al mundo mágico ingles que tenia una guerra próxima fue la desaparición de dos importantes símbolos de la luz como lo eran Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, quienes después del denominado día oscuro, como se le denomino al evento ocurrido, no se les volvió a ver nunca mas y con esas grandes perdidas el bando de la luz no fue capaz volver a los tiempos cuando Dumbledore los lidera, viéndose fragmentada por diferencias de ideas.

* * *

**Esto es solo algo que necesito para que entiendan los principios básicos de la historia y durante los siguientes capítulos les vaya mostrando como cambio el mundo a partir de ese extraño acontecimiento, además de cómo afecto eso la guerra que estaba por comenzar.**

**Como dato extra les diré que en mi historia no todos son lo que aparentan asi que si desean desentrañar todos los misterios que envuelven mi historia deben poner mucha atención ya que a lo largo de esta estaré dando pistas para algunas respuestas a las preguntas que puedan surgir.**

**Si recibo por lo menos dos review subiré el primer capitulo a mas tardar mañana en la tarde, así que si desean saber mas de mi historia no duden en dejar review.**


	2. Retorno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi.**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

* * *

_Capitulo 1 Retorno_

Algunas personas creen en el destino y otros que uno crea su propio camino en la vida, sin embargo lo único de lo que todos están seguros es que las decisiones que tomamos deciden nuestro futuro; tal vez no siempre tomemos las decisiones correctas y esto cambie el rumbo de nuestras vidas, mas siempre debemos vivir sin arrepentirnos de nuestras elecciones que hagamos.

Por mas que intentaba recordar que había pasado o donde se encontraba, su mente estaba envuelta en oscuridad lo cual le impedía tener un pensamiento coherente, sentía su cuerpo ligero y no era capaz de vislumbrar nada a su alrededor mas que la oscuridad, en resumen: No sabia donde estaba, como llego ahí y lo mas importante quien era.

Unos momentos después sintió una calidez rodeándolo con cariño, y sus sentidos comenzaron a percibir texturas, por lo que sintió su cuerpo recostado en algo suave.

- Así que era verdad que había aparecido-escucho una voz algo familiar, sin embargo no era capaz de relacionarla al no tener algo con que hacerlo.

-Aun no estamos seguros de que sea él-escucho una segunda voz, que a diferencia de la primera que era masculina, esta era femenina y dulce.

-¿Qué mas necesitas para estar completamente segura?-una tercera voz se unió a la platica.

-Pues seria un buen inicio poder acercarnos a él-dijo la mujer con tono pensativo no sabia porque pero escucharla le tranquilizaba.

-Seria un buen inicio-dijo la primera voz-lastima que no sabemos como traspasar esa cosa que lo esta rodeando-dijo con tono irritado.

Algo dentro de él le decía que tenia que abrir los ojos y ver a esas personas que había cerca de él, tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarle a quitar la niebla que existía en su mente, así que con esfuerzos trato de abrirlos.

-Vaya, parece que ya va a despertar-en ese momento sintió varias presencias rodeándolo y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces cuando una fuerte luz le llego a estos.

-Que bueno que ya este despierto, no sabes cuanto te hemos buscado desde que desapareciste-escucho decir a la mujer, viendo solo una figura algo borrosa que cada segundo se volvía mas clara.

-No decías que no estabas segura que sea él-enarco una ceja al escuchar el comentario de la chica.

-No se que tanto lo piensan para mi es él-entonces enfoco su vista en el dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con una mancha pelirroja-siempre queriendo llamar la atención-termino con tono fastidioso.

"_Eras un maldito bastardo hipócrita que solo quiere llamar la atención y finges que no lo deseas_" esas palabras resonaron en su mente causándole una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, lo cual para susto de los presentes ocasiono una fuerte ventisca que los alejo unos pasos del chico.

-No puede ser-dijo la mujer quien ahora que la veía tenía un hermoso cabello castaño un poco rizado, su rostro estaba muy pálido.

-Eso si es algo interesante-dijo el otro sujeto, de cabello castaño oscuro .

-Lo que faltaba-mascullo el pelirrojo con enojo-nunca puede dejar de llamar la atención, no importa la situación.

-¡Ron¡ no digas eso-dijo la única chica presente-no te das cuenta la ventaja que tendremos con él de nuestro lado.

-¿Y tu crees que se nos unirá después de cómo quedaron las cosas antes que desapareciera?-le espeto Ron muy enojado.

-Ejem ejem-carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de sus compañeros- chicos creo que eso deberían discutirlo "a solas"-les espeto remarcando las ultimas dos palabras, fue cuando los otros dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban discutiendo enfrente del muchacho.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el chico que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio observando la interacción entre los extraños frente a él.

-….-nadie dijo nada a causa de la sorpresa, pues nunca esperaron escuchar eso.

-¿Harry?-la joven dijo con nerviosismo, eso no estaba dentro de los posibles escenarios que había recreado en su cabeza, bueno ni siquiera la repentina aparición del chico lo estaba.

-No lo vez Hermione esta tratando de hacerse la victima-escupió Ron con rencor puro en su mirada.

-Creo que alguien todavía guarda rencor de adolescente-se mofo el tercer joven con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-No ayudes Neville-le regaño la chica al ver como Ron se había enojado más con sus palabras.

-Vamos Hermione yo solo dije lo obvio, cualquiera que no este ciego lo vería-le dijo con simpleza.

Mientras ellos seguían con su discusión, el chico dentro de una especie de burbuja gigante comenzó a observar su entorno y por mas que lo intento no logro reconocer nada; lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la esfera que lo rodeaba hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con ella.

"_-¿Como te atreviste a hacerme esto?- _

_-¿Y por que no lo haría? Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, en tu pequeño mundo solo existe ese estúpido deseo de salvar inocentes-_

_-Lo que hago es para que podamos vivir en paz lo dos juntos- _

_-No, lo haces para saciar ese complejo de héroe que tienes-_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_-¿Por qué rayos lo hizo?- _

_-Lo siento tanto muchacho, me deje llevar por mis ansias de poder._

_-¡Mentira¡- _

_-Date cuenta que también soy un ser humano con deseos y ambiciones- _

_-¿A dónde va?-_

_-Tengo que tomar responsabilidad de mis actos -"_

Las voces resonaron en su cabeza y a pesar que no entendió nada de lo poco que llego a captar, sintió distintos sentimientos que lograron abrumarlo por completo, pues hasta hace unos minutos lo único que sentía era un gran vacio en su interior.

Quito la mano rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado al contacto con la burbuja o al menos eso le pareció a Neville que nunca había quitado su mirada del joven, lo cierto era que él no tenia intención de convertir al chico en un arma como lo hicieran en el pasado, aunque si le parecía una persona muy interesante que estaba envuelta en un halo de misterio.

-Yo….-comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo la pelea sin importancia que habían comenzado a tener Ron y Hermione ya que Neville al ver lo que se aproximaba opto por callar-tengo que…que ir..-no supo como expresar lo que sentia.

-¿Ir a donde?-pregunto Neville con sincera curiosidad por la respuesta que pudiera darle.

-Él me espera-antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la burbuja exploto haciendo que una fuerte luz los segara por unos minutos.

-En verdad será interesante ver como cambias las cosas con tu llegada-dijo Neville en voz baja mientras distinguía como el chico se elevaba un poco del suelo y desaparecía.

-¿A dónde fue?-cuestiono Ron una vez recupero la visión que la intensa luz le quito unos minutos.

-se ha ido-fue la respuesta ausente que dio la castaña-tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ellos lo hagan.

-Va a ser lo mismo-dijo Neville viendo al cielo despejado-dense cuenta que él no es una persona que le guste ser manipulado, además que ni siquiera Dumbledore fue capaz de controlarlo por mucho tiempo-la castaña se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa al entender lo que le quería decir, lo cual no capto Ron.

-Bah-bufo enojado al escuchar esas palabras-no necesitamos que este de acuerdo, existen muchas formas de obligarlo a ayudarnos.

-Solo que existen algunos inconvenientes-dijo mientras fruncía su seño-para empezar existe la posibilidad que sea un magix-el otro no lo pudo negar pues había visto la prueba de eso-además que nunca supimos que tan poderoso es en realidad, lo cual aumenta nuestra desventaja al intentar someterlo como tú propones-ninguno pudo rebatir sus tan acertados comentarios-por otro lado no sabemos a donde ha ido a parar y por ultimo déjenme recordarles que es Harry Potter, quien tiene una suerte de muchos envidiarían.

-¿Entonces que propones?-cuestiono Ron impaciente-que lo dejemos vagar por las calles libremente para que ese maldito de Voldemort se apodere de él y nosotros nos quedemos en desventaja.

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran-dijo dándoles la espalda-pero les digo que no los voy a ayudar con esos planes que tienen, así que no esperen nada de mi-comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque prohibido, el lugar donde casualmente Hermione había encontrado al chico y le había avisado a las personas en las que mas confiaba sobre su descubrimiento.

-¿Tu que opinas Hermione?-le pregunto Ron una vez se hubo alejado Neville.

-No estoy muy segura-le contesto con sinceridad-sin embargo no creo que sea bueno dejarlo solo, debemos encontrarlo antes de que su regreso llegue a oídos del enemigo-estando los dos de acuerdo caminaron en dirección contraria a Neville, a lo que una vez fue el glorioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ahora solo ruinas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Primer capitulo y contando, asi que a lo largo de la historia ire contando lo que a pasado en los años de ausencia de Harry, además de que fue lo que paso con él antes de su desaparición, el por que Ron tiene esa actitud tan arisca hacia su amigo y como se esta desarrollando la guerra actualmente.**

**Tal vez la actitud que ha tomado Neville no se parezca mucho a la que se refleja en los libro, sin embargo a mi me gusta como lo plantea y quiero decir que no será el único.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben manden review y si tienen dudas tratare de responderlas sin soltar muchos datos de la historia.**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Advertencias:Yaoi.**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

**-**blablabla**- Parsel**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 2 Encuentro_

Sin saber exactamente que fue lo que paso Harry cayó sobre su trasero de forma brusca, al voltear a todos lados solo vio oscuridad además que aun no entendía que había pasado, ya que hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba en lo que le pareció un bosque con tres personas delante suyo, mientras cavilaba su vista capturo la imagen de una hermosa mariposa platinada pasando por un lado de él y siendo absorbida por la oscuridad reinante.

Ahora que se encontraba mas despierto se dio cuenta que lo único que cubría su desnudes era una suave sabana de seda verde, si su poca vista no le fallaba.

-**Maldigo el día que a Tom le dio por mantener limpios los calabozos**-escucho el chico el suave susurro-**debió tenerme un poco mas de consideración**-el chico se envolvió en la sabana y salió rumbo al lugar de donde provenía esa voz-**ahora ni siquiera puedo encontrar algún aperitivo**-cada vez la escuchaba más cerca.

-**Di…disculpe ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?**-pronuncio una vez sintió la presencia cerca de él.

-**Vaya pero si es una cría humana ¿me pregunto como llegaste aquí?**-escucho que la voz le decía.

-**¿Cría humana?**-cuestiono confundido al no entender a que se refería y más aun porque no podía ver a la criatura que estaba delante si su escucha no le fallaba-**¿tú no eres humano?**-pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

-**Tú ya deberías saberlo pequeño hablante de parsel**-dijo tranquilamente sintiendo que ese chico era especial.

"_¿Parsel?¿Que será el parsel? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es la criatura con la que estoy hablando?"_ se cuestiono Harry al no tener idea de con quien estaba tratando, pero de alguna manera sabia que no lo dañaría, "_si tan solo hubiera mas luz podría verlo"_ medito viendo el escenario donde se encontraba, más para su sorpresa sus manos comenzaron a desprender pequeñas esferas de luz que comenzaron a iluminar el lugar.

Fue cuando se percato que se encontraba en un pasillo con paredes y piso de piedra y por lo que recordaba que le había escuchado a ese ser que se encontraba cerca de él, estaba en los calabozos ¿de donde? tendría que preguntárselo a su compañero, aunque no podía negar que eran los calabozos mas limpios que había visto, no que recordara haber visto muchos o en su defecto algún otro a parte de ese.

-**Cada vez te vuelves mas interesante pequeño hablante de parsel**-Harry dirigió su vista al dueño de la voz encontrándose de frente a una serpiente pitón de aproximadamente 4 metros de largo.

-**¿Una serpiente?**-cuestiono frunciendo el seño-**no sabia que las serpientes hablaran**-dijo dándole una mirada evaluativa.

-**Claro que podemos, pero no todos son capaces de entendernos**-le explico de forma calmada, viendo fijamente al chico quien le parecía vagamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-**Esto es cada vez mas extraño**-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, siendo que ya se estaba perdiendo en sus divagaciones de nuevo.

-**Por lo que dices debo suponer que no sabes nada del mundo mágico, y por consiguiente tu estatus de mago**-el chico abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar tal revelación, dándole firmeza a su afirmación-**Creo que lo mejor será llevarte con Tom para que te explique todo lo que debes saber**-dijo de forma pensativa.

-**¿Quién es Tom? ¿otra serpiente?**-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-**No, el es mi amo y es humano, además de un mago**-le contesto con un tono que parecía ser de admiración-**seguro si se lo pido te ayudara**-le dijo muy segura la pitón.

-**No quisiera molesta, además debe tener mejores cosas que hacer**-dijo de forma nerviosa-**aun así le agradecería si me dijera donde me encuentro ¿señora serpiente?**-dijo al no saber como referirse al animal aunque si su genero, algo que no tenia ni idea como lo resolvió.

-**Puedes llamarme Nagini y por Tom no te preocupes estoy segura que cuando te vea estará feliz de ayudarte**-le dijo, mientras un pensamiento le llegaba a la mente "_mas le vale_" -**además estamos en los calabozos de su mansión**-dijo quitándole importancia.

-**Mmm, esta bien**-dijo terminando de decidirse sopesando todas su opciones, pues para empezar ya estaba en la casa de ese hombre así que no perdía nada con hablar con él.

En cuanto Nagini escucho la afirmación comenzó a arrastrarse de regreso a la planta baja de la casa seguida por un muy curioso e intrigado Harry que trataba de entender que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Siguió a Nagini por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta baja de la casa o mejor dicho mansión, para cuando diviso la puerta que estaba medio abierta, le comenzó a llegar algo de luz natural con la cual las pequeñas esferas de luz que había creado iban desapareciendo; para cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta puedo apreciar que Nagini no mentía en cuanto al calificativo de mansión, ya que a donde quiera que volteaba se encontraba con un elegante decorado que solo las mansiones poseen.

-**Todos los que vienen la primera vez tienen la misma reacción que tú**-dijo Nagini al ver al chico tan asombrado con él lugar, para ella era algo normal al haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a Tom.

-**Tu amo debe ser muy rico para vivir en un lugar así**-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estaba maravillado con el lugar.

-**No te imaginas cuan rico es**-dijo de forma enigmática, sin embargo Harry no le hizo mucho caso al comentario, ya que su mente se concentro en un cuadro que capto su atención, se trataba de una hermosa mujer con piel blanca como porcelana, largas hebras de cabello de un mítico color platinado y unos intensos ojos azules, la cual portaba ropas sencillas y se encontraba sentada al lado de un hermoso lago.

-**Es hermosa**-susurro sin darse cuenta que lo hizo en voz alta, Nagini volteo a ver que había llamado la atención del chico.

-**Es la manera en que un muggle imagino a una de las criaturas mágicas que existen en el mundo mágico**-le dijo al ver que estaba muy interesado en ella-**vamos, tenemos que llegar con Tom antes de que nos encontremos con alguno de sus sirvientes**-lo apremio a seguir con su recorrido.

-**¿Hu? Mira yo también puedo verme como ella**-dijo distraídamente al ver su cabello mas largo y platinado, Nagini se quedo paralizada al ver como el chico había sido capaz de cambiar su aspecto a excepción de los ojos, lo cual en la actualidad era algo prácticamente imposible ya que los metamorfomagos ya no existían en ese tiempo-**¿estas bien Nagini?**-cuestiono al verla inmóvil con su vista fija en él.

-**¿Quién eres?**-la pregunta salió sin que pudiera retenerla por mas tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba con ese chico le mostraba que no era alguien normal. Harry iba a decir algo cuando sintió un cosquilleo y de la nada aparecieron por todos lados hilos dorados.

-**Esta aquí**-pronuncio antes de comenzar a caminar inconcientemente hacia un pasillo, viendo como los hilos aumentaban mientras se acercaba a la puerta que había al final de este.

-**¿Qué pasa?¿quien esta aquí?**-trato de saber que estaba sucediendo con ese chico tan misterioso, sin embargo mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que se dirigía justamente al lugar donde se encontraba Tom, su despacho.

-**Puedo sentirlo, esta aquí**-acaricio de forma delicada la puerta sin llegar a tocarla, parecía hipnotizado viendo algo que para la serpiente al menos no era visible.

-**¿Quién esta ahí?**-volvió a preguntarle al chico de nuevo.

-**El paladín atra**-dicho eso su mano hizo contacto con la puerta y antes de que Nagini pudiera decir algo más Harry traspaso literalmente la puerta.

-**Abrete**-dijo una vez fue capaz de procesar lo que había visto; la puerta se abrió al estar encantada para abrirse ante la orden dada en parsel para comodidad de la serpiente.

Lo que se encontró al entrar al lugar que era de cierta manera cómico, pues hasta el momento nunca había visto a Tom con un gran desconcierto plasmado en su rostro, y no era para menos siendo que un hermoso chico de brillantes esmeraldas con solo una sabana cubriéndole estaba a escasos centímetros de él mirándolo de forma penetrante.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado Tom tenia un aspecto muy joven para su edad, era un hombre alto de piel un poco tostada y rostro aristocrático, cabello azabache un poco ondulado, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus intimidantes ojos carmesí, los cuelas se habían convertido en una característica única de él desde el momento que había recuperado su cuerpo.

-**Paladin atra**-pronuncio en un susurro que solo Tom llego a captar, él sentía que ya había escuchado esas palabras pero no recordaba donde.

-**Creo que ya conociste a nuestro nuevo inquilino**-le dijo Nagini de forma burlona para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

Las otras personas presentes jadearon de sorpresa al escuchar los siseos que hizo Nagini, ya que estaban tan concentrado en el chico que no notaron la entrada de la serpiente al lugar.

-**¿Inquilino? ¿De que estas hablando?**-le pregunto Tom una vez recompuso su mascara de frialdad con la que oculta sus sentimientos.

-**Pues lo que acabo de decir, el chico vivirá aquí a partir de hoy y tu le enseñaras todo lo que debe saber**-mas que una petición sonó como una orden, la cual por cierto no le agrado a Tom.

-**¿Y por que tendría que hacerte caso?**-frunció el seño un poco irritado con Nagini al imponerle sus deseos.

-**No tienen por que pelearse, ya encontrare un lugar donde quedarme**-dijo mientras se alejaba de Tom de forma elegante.

-Un.. un hablante de parsel-Harry volteo a ver quien había hablado, ya que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que había mas personas presentes, sin embargo solo les dio una mirada rápida viendo la cara de estupefacción que poseían y sintiéndose muy incomodo al tener sus miradas puestas en él.

-**¿En verdad es tan extraño encontrarse con alguien que hable con serpientes?**-cuestiono a Nagini ignorando por completo a todos lo demás presentes.

-**Claro que lo es**-la respuesta le llego por parte de Tom-**es un don que muy pocas personas poseen y hasta el momento yo no tenia idea que hubiera alguien mas a parte de mi**- "_bueno si no contamos a Potter, pero a estas alturas debe esta muerto o en su defecto teniendo una tranquila vida normal en el mundo muggle_" personalmente el se iba por la primera.

-**Eso si es una lista muy corta**-le dijo de forma pensativa al analizar la información.

-¿De que tanto hablan Tom?-pregunto uno de los sujetos ahí presentes.

-Cosas de hablantes de parsel Severus-fue su escueta respuesta que le dio al hombre.

-¿Y esas cosas serian?-indago el sujeto rubio que también estaba ahí, al pendiente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Son cosas sin importancia mi querido Lucius-le dijo evadiendo su pregunta de forma descarada.

-¿Cómo traspasaste la puerta?-hablo el otro hombre en el lugar quien no parecía mayor de 24 años, para él solo existía el resolver el misterio de cómo traspaso Harry la puerta, que tenia algunos hechizos puestos para que no fueran interrumpido en su reunión.

-**¿Huh?¿con magia?**-dijo de forma dubitativa al no tener la mas remota idea de cómo lo hizo, tal y como le había pasado desde que despertó ese día.

-¿Qué dijo?-le pregunto a Tom de forma impaciente por saber la respuesta a tan interesante incógnita.

-Tranquilo joven Nott-le dijo Tom para calmarle las ansias de conocimiento que tenia el joven, además que trato de ocultar la sonrisa que intentaba salir a flote al escuchar la respuesta del joven-recuerda que ellos no hablan parsel, por lo que no te entienden-le informo a Harry quien se sorprendió de lo dicho, ya que no se había dado cuenta que seguía hablando ese lenguaje extraño.

-Yo…lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-se disculpo al comprender su error-si no fuera por Nagini nunca me abría dado cuenta que sabia hablar parsel, aunque encuentro algo desconcertante no darme cuenta del cambio de idioma-dijo meditando las cosas.

-Bien ¿Por qué no nos sentamos para que nos cuentes quien eres y como llegaste aquí?-dijo Tom llamando la atención de todos los presentes-un buen comienzo seria decirnos tu nombre-para ese momento los otros presente al igual que Tom estaba tomando asiento donde unos minutos antes estaban cómodamente acomodados.

-He, pues yo me llamo…-comenzó de forma nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había cerca de donde estaba Tom, y como si algo hiciera clic en su mente un nombre le llego-James y…..-no sabia que mas decir ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro si ese era su verdadero nombre.

-**Tom , no crees que lo mejor es primero darle algo de ropa al chico**-le dijo Nagini al ver como el chico se había tensado al sentirse el centro de atención, además que no creía apropiado que hablaran con el chico solo vistiendo una sabana-**también puede tomar un baño, ya después podrán preguntarle lo que quieran**-y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de su peculiar vestimenta y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Nagini.

-Creo que será lo mejor-dijo para si mismo-Pinky-con un plop apareció una elfina.

-Amor Riddle me llamo-dijo la elfina de forma nerviosa.

-Lleva al chico a una de las habitaciones de invitados y preparare la tina para que tome un baño, además consíguele algo para vestir-le ordeno a la pequeña elfina.

-Si amo Riddle-dijo la elfina acercándose a Harry, quien no quito su vista desde que la criatura apareciera.

-Tu también puedes hacer ese truco-le dijo a Pinky una vez estuvo frente a él.

-no entiendo a que truco se refiere señor, pinky solo a aparecido al llamado del amo Riddle-la criatura lo miraba con curiosidad, ya que en todos sus años de vida nunca había visto a un mago que despidiera un aura de magia pura tan brillante y poderosa, menos en los tiempos tan atroces que estaban viviendo.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-le pregunto Harry, pero antes de que la elfina dijera algo el chico hizo un movimiento como si extrajera algo de su cabeza-mira yo también puedo hacer ese truco-volteo a ver a Tom-nos vemos luego paladín atra-acto seguido se esfumo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

-I..ire a bu..buscarlo-dijo Pinky antes de desaparecer en un plop.

-**¿De donde rayos sacaste a ese niño, Nagini?**-cuestiono Tom aun impresionado por el despliegue de magia del chico, hace mucho que no veía a un mago con tanto poder.

-**Verdad que es alguien muy interesante**-presumió Nagini al ser ella quien lo encontrara primero.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Para empezar quiero decir que lo cierto es que no soy muy buena haciendo descripciones así que tendrán que imaginarse como quieran a los personajes, bueno a excepción de Harry que lo único que deje del original son sus ojos (ya que hasta borre la cicatriz, pero eso tiene su explicación que vendrá mas adelante XD) y Tom quien a fuerzas lo tuve que poner para que se den mas o menos una idea de cómo es en mi historia, de ahí para adelante daré referencias muy vagas así que espero puedan ser comprensibles, o si algún buen samaritano desea ayudarme a hacer las descripciones y después las iré subiendo, por mi no hay problema solo comuníquense conmigo mandándome un correo a para ponernos de acuerdo y poner manos a la obra, de otra forma lo siento mucho pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer.**

**Segundo: La pareja de Harry aun no la tengo decidida pues estoy entre Tom y Draco quienes son de mis personajes preferidos como pareja de Harry, me seria de mucha ayuda si pudieran ayudarme a decidirme aunque el romance saldrá hasta un poco avanzada la historia, aunque eso solo va para esta pareja y pues las demás ya veré.**

**Por ultimo solo les recuerdo que seré la autora más feliz del mundo si recibo muchos review, así que por fa tómense un momento para escribirme uno y decirme si les va gustando mi historia.**

**Bye bye**


	4. Piezas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi.**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**-**blablabla**- Parsel

* * *

**

_Capitulo 3: Piezas_

Tom se masajeo el puente de la nariz de forma cansada, la verdad es que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle cumplido el capricho a Nagini y dejado que el chico se quedara, aunque no podía negar que era muy poderoso sin embargo el inconveniente de que fuera muy lento para captar las cosas era algo desesperante, siendo un excelente ejemplo de eso que haya tardado exactamente una semana en hacer que el chico entendiera que era un mago y que sus supuestos trucos eran cosa de la magia que residía dentro de él.

Pero sin duda lo mas intrigante era que el chico no tenia recuerdo alguno de su pasado, hasta ahora lo único que sabia de él era que se llamaba James, si es que ese era en verdad su nombre y podía usar la magia con total libertad sin necesidad de un catalizador como la varita, así que solo podía pensar que era un mago en el amplio sentido de la palabra ya que a diferencia de los ahora llamados magix, él chico no tenia limites al momento de hacer uso de su magia.

Ciertamente seria una gran ventaja para su bando si James se le uniera, aunque primero tendría que ponerlo al corriente de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, y de solo pensar en eso le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pues estaba completamente seguro que no seria tarea fácil y por mas que sea una gran ventaja en su lucha no estaba dispuesto a meter al chico en la guerra contra su voluntad, por lo que primero debería mostrarle el panorama de las cosas y que después el decidiera lo que deseaba hacer.

-Hola Tom-de la nada le llego el saludo, sin embargo a estas alturas ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso?-cuestiono de forma desinteresada, pues casi siempre que aparecía delante suyo era para hacerle una pregunta estúpida que cualquiera podría responder.

-¿Es verdad que estamos en guerra?-eso si que había tomado a Tom con la guardia baja, ya que nunca pensó que el chico le haría esa clase de preguntas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-le pregunto de forma recelosa, hasta ahora no había querido tocar ese tema con él ya que aun estaba pensando como podría abarcarlo de forma que el chico lo entendiera a la primera.

-Lo escuche de unos hombres que estaban discutiendo sobre eso-respondió tranquilamente mientras daba vueltas por el despacho de Tom-aunque yo creo que ahora lo primordial es encontrar la forma de restaurar el equilibrio de la magia, ¿no crees paladín atra?-dijo sin mirarlo.

"_Otra vez esas palabras, aunque debo decir que es mas intrigante eso del equilibrio de la magia_" pensó Tom con su mirada en el chico, había ocasiones como estas donde el chico decía cosas que parecían ser de importancia aunque no le hallara sentido.

-¿Por qué me llamas paladín atra? Y ¿que es eso de restaurar el equilibrio de la magia?-dijo sin poder aguantar mas le cuestiono.

-¿Paladin atra?¿equilibrio de la magia?-Tom al ver su rostro desconcertado se dio cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad de tener respuestas ya que esto también era algo común, sentía como si dentro de James existieran dos personalidades totalmente diferentes, una era la que normalmente se presentaba frente a todos la cual era despistada y alegre, mientras la otra era inteligente y perspicaz, la cual salía solo en algunos momentos haciendo esa clase de comentarios.

-Olvídalo, no es nada-le dijo tranquilamente quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ok-lo acepto sin mas ya que era el tipo de chico que no se preocupaba por cosas fuera de su alcance-sabes a veces he sentido algo extraño en la magia que corre por mi cuerpo, es como una pequeña punzada ¿a ti no te ha pasado?-pronuncio mientras observaba sus manos.

-No-dijo sinceramente, aunque existía la posibilidad que el chico al estar mas conectado a la magia fuera capaz de percibir esos cambios en la magia.

"_Yo creo que ahora lo primordial es encontrar la forma de restaurar el equilibrio de la magia_" las palabras recién dichas hace poco por James le llegaron a Tom al escuchar su ultimo comentario "_tendré que pedirle a Lucius que investigue sobre eso_" pensó algo inquieto, ya que si era cierto que algo en la magia no iba bien a estas alturas existían altas posibilidades que esta desapareciera por completo. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus divagaciones "es que no puedo tener un momento de paz para pensar tranquilamente" pensó fastidiado.

-Adelante-en cuanto pronuncio esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio entrar al despacho.

-Señor-dijo en forma de saludo antes de sentarse frente a Tom.

-¿A que debo tu visita Draco?-Tom fue directo al grano, estaba muy curioso por saber que información traía ya que él era uno de los encargados de vigilar los movimientos de los principales miembros de la orden del fénix.

-Parecer ser que la orden trama algo importante-le dijo con porte serio; la razón por la que había ido el personalmente a informar era que deseaba compartir sus suposiciones con el hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo con voz seria, pues cada vez que la orden tramaba algo no era nada bueno.

-Desde hace una semana Granger y weasley han estado movilizándose de un lado a otro-comenzó a dar su informe-el echo de que siempre estén ellos solos es algo muy sospechoso, pues en ningún momento entraron en contacto con algún otro miembro de la orden en toda la semana que llevan de un lado a otro.

-¿A que lugares han ido?-le pregunto tratando de encontrar la causa de la movilización que tenían esos dos, ya que ellos eran parte del círculo interno de la orden así que debían estar en una misión muy importante.

-Hasta el momento han estado en el Valle de Godric,No. 12, Grimmauld Place, Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade entre otros-le enumero los que le parecían mas importantes-y por lo que me conto un espía al parecer están buscando a alguien.

-¿A quien bu…?-su pregunta fue cortada al sentir una corriente de magia muy poderosa saliendo de James, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?-maldijo Draco al ser consiente del tercer ocupante por primera vez, aunque lo mas impresionante era la cantidad de magia que estaba desplegando.

-James ¿Qué pasa?-rápidamente Tom se acerco al chico, notando que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Mi..mi cabeza..du..duele-había sido todo lo que había podido ser capaz de articular coherentemente.

"_-No vaya, ya encontraremos la forma de resolver esto-_

_-No hay tiempo mi muchacho, cuídate –_

_-¡Noi¡ por favor no me dejes solo-_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_-Como se atrevió a cometer semejante crimen-_

_-Ha roto uno de los más importantes tabús de la magia-_

_-Ha este paso la magia se extinguirá-_

_-No podemos dejar que dos paladines alba mueran-_

_-Pero el hecho es que ya están muertos-_

_-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-"_

De nuevo volvía a escuchar esas voces, no podía evitar un sentimiento de frustración al no ser capaz de comprender lo que hablaban y el intenso dolor en su cabeza no ayudaba para poner las cosas en claro.

Tom y Draco solo podían ver como la apariencia del chico cambiaba cada minuto a una diferente, pasando a ser rubio, moreno y ahora pelirrojo, todo frente a sus ojos sin ser capaces de hacer algo por el chico, quien parecía estar sufriendo.

"_-Esta bien lo que vamos a hacer-_

_-No tenemos otra opción-_

_-No se dan cuenta de lo que le vamos a hacer a esa pobre criatura-_

_-Si no hacemos nada rápido, la perdida de la magia será su menor problema-_

_-Pero no tenemos derecho a condenar a un ser inocente-_

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, sin embargo solo nos queda una elección-_

_-Espero que algún día pueda perdonarnos-"_

Y como si esas últimas palabras fueran un bálsamo, sintió como todo su dolor desaparecía y una inmensa tranquilidad lo llenaba y después de dar un profundo suspiro abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos figuras delante de él.

-¿Estas bien?-reconoció la voz de Tom, además que esos ojos carmín eran inconfundibles y no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa se colocara en su rostro al verlo.

-¿Potter?-volteo a ver a la otra persona, debía ser familiar de Lucius ya que era muy parecido a él, en especial esos hermosos ojos grises como plata, aunque estaba algo desconcertado por como lo había llamado.

-¿De que estas hablando Draco?-cuestiono Tom, quien también había escuchado el susurro del joven.

-¿He?-tenia su mirada fija en las hipnotizante esmeraldas que tenia el chico-lo…lo siento, es solo que sus ojos me recuerdan a los de Potter-dijo con voz confundida alejándose del chico, quien había vuelto a tener sus hebras platinadas y su piel pálida de nuevo.

-No lo había notado antes, pero tienes razón-apoyo a Draco viendo fijamente los ojos de James, para después pararse y extenderle una mano al chico para que se parara-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-volvió a insistir una vez James se incorporo.

-No lo se-dijo sinceramente-las voces comenzaron a escucharse y no paraban de hablar, por mas que trataba no podía pararlas ni tampoco comprendía nada de lo que decían-su voz se notaba angustiada.

Después de la muestra del gran poder que poseía el chico frente a él se dio cuenta porque Tom lo tenia a su lado, sin embargo esos ojos verdes le recordaban mucho a Potter y a pesar que vio como su imagen cambio a varios aspectos diferentes, por un momento pudo observar un verde idéntico al avada Kedavra el cual solo se lo había llegado a ver a cierto salvador del mundo mágico.

"_Sin duda este chico es alguien interesante_" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues estaba seguro que con la llegada de ese chico cosas interesantes pasarían.

-Algo anda mal con la magia, no entiendo el que pero estoy seguro que algo extraño sucede Tom-le dijo al mayor, quien solo asintió; después de escuchar esas voces el sentimiento de que algo iba mal se había apoderado de su ser con fuerza.

-**¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**-cuestiono la pitón entrando al despacho de Tom, había sentido el despliegue de magia y estaba segura que era de su pequeño Jimmy.

-**Nagini**-James corrió hacia la serpiente, la cual se enrosco alrededor del cuerpo del chico-**Tú no me abandonaras ¿verdad?**-dijo en un susurro ahogado, Nagini solo volteo a ver a Tom en busca de una explicación.

-Por qué no vas a la cocina a ver en que puedes ayudar a Pinky-Tom le dijo a James para distraerlo ya que se veía algo deprimido, tal vez estar con la elfina le subiera los ánimos.

-**Paladín atra debes asumir pronto tu puesto**-le dio una sonrisa triste y desapareció junto con Nagini, quien al verlo triste decidió quedarse a su lado, ya después le preguntaría a Tom lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-cuestiono Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que James se fuera.

-Eso me gustaría saber-la existencia misma de ese chico era un misterio, sin embargo ahora mismo debía enfocarse en comprobar que nada malo estuviera pasando con la magia; estaba muy cansado de esa supuesta guerra que estaba teniendo con el "bando de la luz" pues después de lo del día oscuro tenia cosas mas importantes que atender-¿haz escuchado algo sobre las cazas?.

-Hasta el momento solo se han realizado en poblados alejados de la urbanización y que tienen mentes mas cerradas como para creer en los ideales antiguos respecto a la magia-comento Draco recordando algunas cosas que escucho de Blaise, quien hace poco visito un pequeño poblado-por el momento los mas afectados con las cazas de magos son los nigra magix quienes no pueden defenderse propiamente-dijo con un tono amargo.

-Rayos ¿Por qué no hay estúpidos héroes como Potter o el viejo cuando el mundo mágico los necesita?-dijo con frustración pues a pesar que no estaba dispuesto a luchar por esos seres tan débiles, le enojaba que los muggle aprovecharan la crisis por la que pasaba el mundo mágico; pero sin duda lo que mas le irritaba era que aunque la orden del fénix aun estaba en pie no eran mas que un grupo de fanáticos aferrados a la idea que él seguía siendo el mas grande peligro del mundo mágico, ciegos a la realidad que se presentaba fuera de Inglaterra-que buen momento eligieron esos dos para esfumarse de la Tierra.

/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ron Weasley no se caracterizaba por tener una gran paciencia, por lo que en esos momento se encontraba que echaba humo por la cabeza; llevaba exactamente una semana buscando a Potter y hasta ahora no tenia ninguna pista de donde se podría encontrar.

Entre Hermione y él habían hecho una lista de todos los lugares que Potter conocía, ya que si había desaparecido lo mas seguro es que su magia lo llevara a un lugar familiar para este, sin embargo no tuvieron nada de suerte y lo único que consiguió fueron unas tremendas ganas de asesinar a esos estúpidos familiares muggles de Potter.

-Maldición, así hasta yo hubiera desaparecido-dijo recordando el trato que le dieron desde el momento que llego frente a su casa.

-Debo suponer que no te fue bien-escucho la voz de su novia, solo gruño un poco ya que sabia que si abría la boca después se arrepentiría de lo que dijera-ya no se donde mas podemos buscar-dijo con derrota.

-Yo opino que lo dejemos de buscar, neguemos rotundamente que existe la posibilidad que ese chico fuera Potter y asunto arreglado-dijo con simpleza Ron.

-Así que ese era el motivo de su ausencia en las reuniones de esta semana-sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar esa familiar voz, siendo lo peor que fuera precisamente él quien los descubriera.

-¿Podrían decirnos cuando planeaban compartir esa información con nosotros?-al escuchar la segunda voz no pudieron mas que maldecir su suerte, siendo que esas dos personas eran de las que menos deseaban que se enteraran del posible regreso de salvador del mundo mágico.

-He si…bueno..veran..-tartamudeo de forma nerviosa Ron al sentir sus penetrantes miradas en él, en esos momentos le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

-Ahora mismo nos contaran todo lo que saben sin omitir ningún detalle-demando el primero con voz peligrosa que les erizo los vellos a los otros tres presentes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Hola-dijo llegando junto al otro chico, quien se encontraba sentado en la banca de un hermoso y pequeño parque.

-Hola-le respondió el saludo el otro, mientras el primero tomaba asiento-¿a pasado algo malo para que desees verme tan pronto?-cuestiono con curiosidad digna de él.

-No vas a creer lo que te voy a contar-le dijo de forma enigmática, aumentando la curiosidad de su compañero.

-Debe ser algo muy importante si no pudiste esperar a nuestra próxima reunión dentro de dos semana-medito el joven.

-Y no sabes cuanto-le afirmo-¿a que no adivinas quien a regresado?-le cuestiono de forma maliciosa.

-¿Regresado? Eso quiere decir que es alguien que estuvo aquí pero se fue-su cerebro comenzó a barajar las posibilidades-muchas personas entran en ese rango-su ceño se frunció al pensar en todas las posibilidades que existían.

-Pero de entre todas ellas, su regreso moverá la balanza a favor de quien se quede con él-eso si que acortaba grandemente su lista.

-Estas diciendo que por el momento aun no decide bando-medito extrañado, hasta que recordó algo que le había contado su compañero en particular y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa-estas bromeando ¿verdad?-dijo sin terminar de creerlo.

-Así que ya lo descubriste-fingió enojo-eso no es divertido-dijo asiendo un puchero.

- Rayos, no te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar si se pone del lado de la orden del fénix-le riño por su falta de seriedad con respecto a ese asunto.

-Tranquilo la orden no lo tiene, es mas ni siquiera lo saben-le dijo de forma simple-por lo que yo se él apareció y desapareció de nuevo.

-Entonces de nada me sirve esa información-le dijo un poco fastidiado por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Claro que sirve-le rebatió-Harry Potter ha regresado y te aseguro que esta en alguna parte de Londres-dijo con confianza.

Continuara…

* * *

**Tercer capitulo y contando, lo cierto es que he estado algo inspirada en esta historia y por eso he estado pensando en subir un nuevo capitulo hasta que lleve la mitad del que sigue, así si se me ocurren otras cosas y tengo que cambiarle algo al anterior puedo tomarme esa libertad.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta los dos prospectos de pareja para nuestro Harry ya han salido, ahora solo falta que me decida por cual (y los dos se me hacen muy tentadores *¬*).**

**valcalle.- muchas gracias por tu review me animo mucho, ya que una cosa es que vea que muchos leen mi historia y otra que me dejen un comentario expresando su gusto, las circunstancias que encierran todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry poco a poco las iré revelando y te puedo decir que te llevaras algunas sorpresa, respecto a la pareja aun no lo tengo muy claro pero como no lo voy a poner al principio de la historia todavía tengo tiempo para meditarlo aunque eso si tomare tu opinión en cuenta.**

**Ya voy a la mitad del siguiente capitulo así que espero en corto poder subirlo, asombrosamente me ha llegado mucha inspiración para esta historia y apenas comienzo a introducir a los personajes dentro de este mundo diferente que he creado, así que espero algunos review para saber si va siendo de su agrado o debo reconsiderar algunas cosas dentro de la trama.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Guerra

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Advertencias:Yaoi.**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**-**blablabla**- Parsel

* * *

**

_Capitulo 4: Guerra_

Las expresiones de los dos hombres después de escuchar lo que tenían que decir los chicos eran de completo hermetismo, así que ni Hermione y mucho menos Ron sabían que esperar.

-Asi que…-comenzo Hermione tratando de adivinar como iban a reaccionar los dos hombres-Sirius, Remus ¿Qué opinan?.

-Recapitulando-comenzó a hablar Sirius-Hace una semana tú-señalando a la castaña-encontraste a un chico idéntico a Harry encerrado en una extraña burbuja en medio del bosque prohibido, además que en lugar de notificar a alguien de la orden lo mantuviste en secreto a excepción de Ron y Neville-su voz era modulada pero los chicos podían sentir la ira que emanaba de él-y para cerrar con broche de oro antes de que pudieran comprobar si era realmente él lo perdieron-la mirada de los dos hombres estaba puesta en los nerviosos jóvenes.

-¿S..si?-respondió dubitativo Ron rogando a toda deidad, dios o espíritu protector que conociera, que saliera intacto de esta situación.

-¡En que demonios estaban pensando al ocultarnos información tan importante como esta¡-ahora si estaban aterrados, ya que al parecer Remus estaba muy pero que muy cabreado, y sabían que un licántropo enojado no era algo bueno en ningún momento.

-L..lo que pa..pasa es q..que queríamos es..estar seguros.. que fue..fuera en verdad Harry-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar los tartamudeos, al tener la peligrosa mirada de un licántropo enojado sobre ella, dio un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse-no que..quería dar falsas es..esperanzas, sabia que si…si resultaba ser falso seria un fuerte golpe a la ya baja autoestima de los demás.

-No tenían derecho a decidir por nosotros que era lo mejor-dijo con un tono muy serio Sirius-sin embargo ahora lo mas importante es localizar al chico, aunque no va a ser tarea fácil-tenia su ceño fruncido, pues por lo que habían dicho los jóvenes su campo de búsqueda en estos momentos se había convertido en prácticamente todo el mundo.

-¿Le vas a contar a los demás miembros de la orden?-cuestiono Hermione a Sirius al ver que estaba tomando el mando de la búsqueda.

-No, si Voldemort se da cuenta de que la orden se esta movilizando buscara la razón, y por nada del mundo debemos permitir que se entere de esto-su mirada era dura, la mirada que usaba cuando tenia que entrar a modo de estratega-ustedes dos buscaran juntos y nosotros por nuestro lado, por el momento concentrémonos en Inglaterra.

Ron se apuro a sacar un mapa que habían estado usando para marcar los puntos a donde se habían dirigido, entre Sirius y él distribuyeron el territorio en que cada quien iría a buscar.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado, he escuchado que en algunos lugares la población de magos a comenzado a disminuir de forma sospechosamente alarmante-les advirtió Remus antes de que se fuera junto con Sirius.

-Maldito Voldemort, no pierde el tiempo-dijo Ron con un tono enojado, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

-Cálmate Ron, la orden del fénix no dejara que se salga con la suya-trato de calmarlo, aunque ni ella estaba muy segura de que fuera cierto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Aun no entiendo porque me cuentas este tipo de cosas a mi-le comento su inquietud-sabes que si te descubren serás considerado un traidor.

-Lo se-dijo mostrando una sonrisa melancólica-sin embargo es lo único que puedo hacer, por mas que intente hacer entender a los demás que ya no hay motivo para seguir con esta inútil guerra nadie me escuchara.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan observador, te creía mas ingenuo-se burlo de su compañero.

-Hubo un tiempo que lo fui-su rostro se ensombreció-pero la venda que tenia se ha caído-dijo con una voz sin sentimiento alguno.

-Así que ya sabes sobre la verdadera guerra-le dijo con tono serio.

-No se que es mejor, si volver a colocar la venda y fingir que nada de eso es real o luchar por cambiarlo-su rostro se veía mas adulto de lo que era.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo, si tu que ya lo has descubierto no haces nada su fin podría estar mas cerca de lo que creen-dijo de forma dura-por nuestro lado ya estamos planeando como enfrentar la situación.

-Entonces creo que debo esforzarme mas para que la orden no les estorbe-dijo con burla en su voz-tengo que irme antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia y comiencen las preguntas-dijo levantándose de la banca.

-Nos vemos-fue lo único que dijo mientras la otra persona comenzaba a alejarse del lugar-pobres idiotas, atrapados en una guerra que hace mucho carece de sentido, mientras la verdaderamente importante toma fuerzas con rapidez-sin poder evitarlo la memoria que Blaise le mostrara hace unos días cobro fuerza en su mente.

********************************Flash back*************************************

Se podía observar un pequeño poblado rodeado por un espeso bosque, al ser otoño se podían ver las hojas secas cayendo de los arboles, un espectáculo muy hermoso pero que sin embargo no era el principal.

En una esquina del pueblo se encontraban congregados algunos aldeanos delante de una pequeña y cuidada casita, mas no parecían estar muy felices que digamos siendo que sus rostros solo mostraban enojo y repulsión.

-No les haremos daño alguno, por favor tienen que creernos-dijo quien parecía ser el dueño de la casa y hombre de familia.

-Nadie nos asegura que a estas alturas no nos hayan hecho alguna brujería-acuso uno de los hombres que estaba hasta delante de la turba embravecida.

-No podemos permitir tener a engendros como ustedes en nuestro pueblo-dijo una mujer de forma despectiva.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de ellos antes de que intenten alguna fechoría-dijo un anciano con enojo, pues creía que las personas que hacían brujería no debían existir.

-¡Si, vamos a deshacernos de ellos¡-gritaron todos loa aldeanos reunidos, lo cual puso muy nervioso al mago.

-¡Entren a la casa¡-le grito a su familia constituida por su esposa y sus dos hijas, quienes rápidamente obedecieron.

Un ruido sordo hizo voltear a la mujer solo para encontrar a su marido tirado en el piso, al levantar la mirada vio a un hombre con una pistola apuntándole y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rápidamente a su casa antes de que el hombre le disparara también y se encerró con sus hijas; estaba muy asustada pues ahora estaba claro que si se dejaba la matarían junto con sus niñas, y sin poder evitarlo maldijo su suerte ya que después del día oscuro sus poderes eran casi nulos, por lo que solo era capaz de realizar dos hechizos de los mas básicos por día, lo cual en esos momentos no le serviría de mucho.

-¡Mamá¡-el grito de su pequeña Nina la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo con horror como los aldeanos habían optado por viejos métodos, dígase quemarlas, pero no fue solo un punto donde habían iniciado el fuego ya que le llego el olor del humo de otros lados de la casa.

-_Aguamenti-_conjuro con su varita tratando inútilmente de apagar el fuego, sin embargo parecía que los aldeanos habían rociado algo para ayudar al fuego a cumplir su labor-_aguamenti-_volvió a repetir con desesperación apaciguando solo un poco el fuego-_aguamenti-_esta tercera vez no paso nada ya que había sobrepasado su limite de hechizos que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Mami¡-la hija menor estaba llorando muy asustada al ver como el fuego se expandía y su mamá no podía pararlo, la mujer tomo una cobija y comenzó a tratar de apagar el fuego de forma manual sin éxito, después trato de salir pero habían trabado todas las posibles salidas.

-¡Ayudenos, que alguien nos ayude¡-se escuchaban los gritos afuera de la casa, pero nadie movía un solo dedo por ir a socorrerla-¡haaaaaaaaaaa¡-después solo se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y aun así nadie hizo nada, solo se quedaron viendo como las llamas acababan con la vida de la mujer y sus hijas.

-No podemos dejar que los brujos vivan entre nosotros o un día tendremos que someternos a sus deseos-dijo el hombre que estaba hasta adelante y quien parecía ser el alcalde-nuestro pueblo nunca se lo entregaremos, no importa quien sea lo destruiremos.

Todos los que estaban reunidos aceptaron con aceptación sus palabras, comenzando a crearse las desconfianzas porque algún conocido pudiera ser un brujo y lo estuviera ocultando de los demás.

*********************************fin flash back******************************

-No podemos dejar que la ignorancia de los muggles y la ceguera de los propios magos termine con nosotros-dijo a la nada-si tan solo supiéramos como revertir los efectos del día oscuro-dio un suspiro cansado.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Draco se encontraba caminando por las pocos transitadas calles del callejón diagon en compañía de James; después de hablar un poco de la situación actual de los magos y de algunas contramedidas que pudieran tomar, Tom le pidió a Draco que llevara al chico a dar una vuelta por el callejo diagon, lo cual al principio le pareció algo muy peligroso sin embargo al escuchar sus razones le pareció lo mas apropiado.

"_Creo que será mas fácil que comprenda la situación que estamos viviendo si lo ve con sus propios ojos_", era lo que había dicho y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, además de que su cercanía le ayudaría a saber un poco mas del enigma que representaba el chico.

-Eres poderoso-dijo James mientras le daba una suave caricia a su figura sin tocarlo, la cual estaba cubierta por una capa oscura parecida a la que James vestía-no lo había notado porque la magia de Tom es mas brillante.

-¿A que te refieres?-frunció el ceño ocultando la curiosidad que sentía por sus palabras.

-Los hilos que te rodean son muy bonitos-dijo mientras seguía con su vista fija en dichos hilos, los cuales Draco no llegaba a distinguir.

-¿Hilos?-bueno esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero si esos hilos existían debían ser la magia que residía en cada persona y esa habilidad definitivamente les seria muy útil.

-¿Por qué los hilos en este lugar están opacos?¿donde esta la demás gente?-cuestiono James volviendo su mirada al lugar donde estaban, viendo por primera vez por donde caminaba.

- Seguramente esos hilos están así porque fueron afectados con lo que paso el día oscuro-eso si su teoría respecto a eso dichosos hilos era cierta-además es lógico que las calles estén prácticamente vacías, ya que en estos momentos estamos en medio de una guerra con "el bando de la luz"-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras hacia unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

-¿Bando de la luz?¿día oscuro?-pregunto confundido por los términos que utilizaba su joven acompañante.

-Te daré la versión corta y una vez regresemos puedes preguntarle a Tom todas tus dudas ¿ok?-James asintió muy interesado-Como te decía ahora mismo se esta librando una guerra aunque podría decirse que es de forma unilateral-dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo-pero al principio no era así, aunque no entrare en detalles-dijo no queriendo hablar mucho sobre ese tema ya que no sabia que tanto planeaba contarle Tom-todo comenzó porque los humanos no somos capaces de vivir en paz, mas aun terminamos dividiéndonos en bando de luz y bando de la oscuridad, cada uno siguiendo sus propios ideales. Para cuando apareció Tom queriendo imponer su ideal de pureza de sangre mágica, los magos ya estaban demasiado ciegos y llenos de prejuicios para ver mas haya de sus narices-dio un suspiro cansado recordando viejos tiempos-durante lo que llamaron la primera guerra Tom fue derrotado decidiendo mantenerse inactivo algunos años, para después volver mas poderoso y con mas aliados, sin embargo antes de que la segunda gran guerra estallara, un extraño suceso paso-su mente perdiéndose en un pasado terrible.

-El día oscuro ¿verdad?-escucho la voz del chico sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta que aunque era despistado de tonto no tenia nada.

-Si, paso hace exactamente 8 años atrás-su vista se fue a los locales que había a su paso, la mayoría estaban cerrados desde hace tiempo, además que muchos edificios se encontraban en un estado muy precario pareciendo que con el mas leve soplo de viento se caerían.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto muy interesado en lo que Draco le contaba.

-Hasta ahora nadie sabe con seguridad que fue lo que paso o quien lo ocasiono, en lo único que todos coincidimos es que después de ese día algo en la magia de todos cambio-sin poder evitarlo levanto sus manos-lamentablemente no fue algo bueno.

-Entonces eso fue lo que daño los hilos-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Daño?¿de que estas hablando?-le cuestiono muy intrigado.

-A eso, aunque los hilos de Tom son muy brillantes aun puedo ver una ligera decoloración en ellos, igual pasa contigo y todos lo demás-dijo mientras veía un edificio que le llamaba mucho la atención, sin darle tiempo a Draco de seguir preguntando salió corriendo rumbo al lugar.

-E..espera-Draco salió corriendo tras él, no quería saber que le haría Tom si llegaba a perder al chico.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su meta James choco con algo y sin poder evitarlo cayo al suelo ocasionando que la capucha que le tapaba el rostro cayera mostrando su cara, abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado al caer y se encontró de frente con una mujer de curiosos cabellos de color rosa chicle, la cual también estaba tirada en el piso.

-Es muy bonito-le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la mujer.

-¿He?-la confusión era evidente en su rostro ya que no entendía a que venia ese comentario.

-Tu cabello-le aclaro James al comprender la interrogante de la mujer.

-Gra…..-estaba a punto de agradecer su comentario pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de otra persona.

-¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo de repente?-le cuestiono un poco enojado-es muy peligroso estar solo en este lugar-y fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de la mujer reconociéndola al instante-será mejor irnos-dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-ni se te ocurra seguirnos-le advirtió a la mujer, quien se tenso al reconocerlo, ya que con la carrera había descubierto su rostro.

-No dejare que te lo lleves-le dijo mientras se incorporaba, malinterpretando las cosas y pensando que el chico estaba huyendo de él-ven conmigo-le extendió la mano a James.

-Él no va a ningún lado contigo-le dijo Draco acercándose a James.

-No dejare que te lo lleves maldito mortifago-acto seguido saco su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces pronuncio un hechizo-_bombarda_-el cual fallo gracias a los excelentes reflejos de Draco, quien salvo a James del impacto.

-_Petrificus totalus_-le llego el hechizo desde el humo que se había creado con el primer hechizo, impactando de lleno en la mujer-¡estas loca, pudiste haberlo herido¡-grito muy enojado Draco, la única razón por la que solo la inmovilizo fue para no provocar a la orden del fenix.

-¡Tonk¡-los tres escucharon que alguien se acercaba y por el grito Draco supo que no eran refuerzos para él.

-Maldición-mascullo frustrado y rápidamente tomo a James del brazo con una mano y la otra la dirigió a un colgante en forma de dragón que tenia en el cuello-draconis-una vez pronunciadas esas palabras los dos desaparecieron.

-Tonk-la voz llego de mas cerca y unos minutos después la chica distinguió una larga cabellera azabache y unos ojos azules-¿Qué ha pasado?-le cuestiono sin recibir respuesta, al ver que no se movía ni un milímetro entendió lo que pasaba-_finite incantatem-_termino el hechizo liberando a Tonk-¿estas bien?.

-Se lo llevo-fue lo primero que salió de su boca-se lo llevo y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo Sirius.

Sirius no entendió nada de lo que Tonk le dijo, pero no quiso seguir preguntándole al verla tan abatida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

James y Draco llegaron a un cuarto con una decoración muy elegante, con hermosos sillones muy finos y otros detalles que decían a gritos que estaban dentro de una mansión de una persona muy rica.

-Bienvenido a Malfoy Manor-le dijo Draco extendiendo las manos para abarcar todo el lugar.

-¿Por qué nos ataco esa mujer?-pregunto James ignorando las palabras de Draco, siendo que no podía entender porque una mujer que no parecía mala persona los atacara sin razón.

-Ya te lo dije antes-su tono era muy serio-estamos en guerra y esa mujer es parte del enemigo.

Fue entonces que la palabra guerra tomo sentido en su cabeza, con todo el significado que ella conllevaba, aun no sabia si quería entrar en ella pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que no deseaba que a Tom o Nagini les pasara algo malo, no importaba que a penar llevara unos días de conocerlos para él eran la única familia que conocia.

-Drake esa es una forma muy cruel de hablarle al chico-escucharon una voz femenina que provenía de las escaleras.

-¿Pansy?-frunció el ceño al ver a su amiga parada campantemente en su casa, que el recordara no había quedado de verse con ella.

Continuara….

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno apenas comienzo a mostrar los estragos que existen en la actualidad, así que mejor manera que mostrando uno de los mas importantes puntos de reunión que hay dentro del mundo de Harry Potter, además que no siempre pondré las presentaciones entre los personajes ya que puede llegar a ser algo tedioso, así que no se extrañen mucho si de repente ya se conocen los personajes.**

**También ya comienzo a involucrar a mas personajes en la historia, por lo que poco a poco irán viendo quien esta con quien o quien ya estiro la pata, asi que lentamente iré integrando a los personajes.**

**Para estos momentos ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo e incluso yo misma estoy que no me lo creo ante las ideas que están surgiendo de mi demente cerebro (a veces hasta yo me asusto XD), espero tenerlo terminado pronto.**

**Dafne10.-Me alegra que te hay gustado mi historia, para siempre es una alegría saber que mi historia a sido del gusto de alguien y eso me impulsa a continuarla, para no defraudar al lector que se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y me ha expresado su sentir, muchas gracias.**

**Kaede-Sakuragi.-Aprecio mucho tu comentario, ya que yo entiendo perfectamente como te sientes pues me ha pasado con algunas historias y ten por seguro que tratare de llenar las expectativas que puedas tener respecto a mi historia, no puedo asegurarte que actualizare seguido ya que todo depende del tiempo e inspiración que tenga, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tratare de ser lo mas rápida con las actualizaciones y si por algún motivo no puedo seguir la historia dárselos a conocer, de todo corazón gracias por los ánimos.**

**Matta ne**


End file.
